Roses
by Memo-Jam
Summary: Tino is a small, plain little blonde that lives constantly in his elder cousin Lukas' shadow. Convinced he'll be alone forever, Tino soon meets Berwald, a tall, handsome stranger who he instantly finds attractive. After Mathias becoming king, will the two ever be together? Or will Tino have to choose between his happiness or the rules? MPREG, SLIGHT SMUT, CROSSDRESSING ETC.
1. Rosebud

**Roses**

**Summary: Sufin, Dennor, Hongice AU universe, mpreg, slight cross-dressing. Tino feels he is plain and dull compared to his elder cousin Lukas. If Tino is a rosebud, then Lukas is a rose in full bloom. Tino thinks that he'll be alone forever, but when an outsider visits his village, Tino finds him more than attractive, causing love to blossom. But with the law of the village stating he can't marry an outsider, Tino must choose to follow his heart or the rules.**

**Ok, another Sufin, with Dennor too. I love those pairings, don't judge meh! D: Btw I'm trying to finish as many fanfics as I can before the holidays :'D**

**Btw Lukas and Tino are cousins.**

* * *

Tino stared at his charcoal drawing, smiling. He had finally finished his sketch of the oak tree. Placing the sketchpad and charcoal stick down on the wall next to him, he stared up at the blue, cloudless sky. He heard the quiet hoots of the Puffins on the hill side. He breathed in the sticky, sweet smell of summer.

Jumping down from the wall with his book and charcoal, the small blonde decided to pick some Bilberries for something to do, as he wasn't allowed back to his house as his pregnant cousin Lukas was having a check up.

_"If you were to pick wild roses,_

_How many would you pick for me?_

_If you were to pick wild roses,_

_What colour would they be?"_

Tino hummed, finally finding a bilberry bush and filling the small jar he had with him full of fruit. Deciding to head back to the village, he ran through the fields, passing the small duck pond and forest. He finally reached his house, nearly collapsing at the door.

"My, my little Tino, are you ok?" Elizabeta the maid asked, as she collected water from the tap next to the door. Tino nodded, getting up and handing the Hungarian the jar of bilberries. Smiling, the brunette took them. "I can make them into a pie, thank you Tino!" She smiled.

Tino nodded, heading into the main room then stopping. Lukas was sitting on one of the seats, and Mathias, his fiancée, was resting his head against the Norwegian's swollen stomach. "I can't wait to see you..." Mathias was whispering, while Lukas stroked his hair softly, a content look present on his usual emotionless face. "You'll be strong like me, but beautiful like your mor..."

Tino turned round, and walked out, feeling almost guilty for interrupting such a sweet, private moment. Sitting on the back step, he sighed softly, messing the dirt around with his foot. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of his elder cousin. If Tino was a rosebud, then Lukas was a rose in full bloom. Ever since they were children, Lukas had turned heads everywhere he went. Even now, when he was with child and engaged to be married, people still stared.

Tino would never be anything great-all he wanted to be was an artist, an artist that travelled the lands, painting, chalking and drawing to his heart's content. Lukas however, would be queen one day, he'd have a family, he'd be happy forever..

Tino seen himself as dull, plain and rather sickly looking, as he had been born during the winter months. He had pale skin, and large purple eyes that were usually hidden by his blonde hair. He usually wore plain tunics, or if it was terribly warm, soft cotton dresses. Tino knew he would never be loved. It was pitiful really. Even Lukas' younger brother, Emil had a sweetheart; Kaoru, the messenger boy from the neighbouring land.

* * *

After waiting a little while longer, Tino entered the house again, and peeking his head through the main rooms door, he seen that Lukas was standing at the window, watching as Mathias made his way back to the castle where he lived. After they got married, Lukas would go to live there too.

"Hello Tino..." Lukas said, his gaze still fixated out of the window. Tino winced. He hated when Lukas did that. It really freaked him out.

"Good Afternoon Lukas, Are you well?" Tino gestured to the Norwegian's stomach. Lukas turned round, sitting down on the window ledge, rubbing his eight-month bump.

"Ja, I'm fine...Just the same as usual" He answered. Tino smiled softly, moving to sit next to his cousin, leaning on his shoulder.

"How's Emil?"

"He's fine...I've been teasing him about his little pink eyes, saying he'll turn into a little Albino" Lukas laughed.

"Aww, don't tease him Lukas, he's only thirteen..."

"Yeah...I remember when I was that age"

Tino looked at his cousin, frowning. Lukas was only seventeen, but it was as if he was the oldest person in the world. The small Finn then realised the amount of pressure Lukas must be under. Giving him a hug, he kissed his forehead.

"Are you ok Lukas?" He asked. Lukas stared at him.

"Yes, I'm fine..." He said, rubbing his stomach again "He's lively today...Feel..." Lukas moved Tino's hand to the middle of his stomach, where the Finn could easily feel the small kicks through the loose cotton fabric of the tunic-dress Lukas was wearing. "You can feel his heartbeat too..." He murmured, guiding Tino's hand to just above his belly button, pressing down lightly.

Sure enough, Tino could feel the beats of a tiny, yet sure heart.

* * *

Tino was sitting under the shade of the Cherry tree in the back garden when he seen Mathias steamrolling out of the house towards him.

"We thought of a name!" He roared, jumping next to Tino. Lukas followed the Dane out, sitting down carefully next to the two. Tino smiled, moving up onto his knees, interested.

"Nikolai. Nikolai Kohler-Bondevik" Mathias said happily, jumping up and down. Lukas sighed.

"Ja, What the idiot said.." Lukas said tiredly. Mathias cooed, nuzzling and kissing Lukas' neck, soothing him, loving him.

Tino took that as a cue to leave. Standing, he murmured byes to his cousin and Mathias, but they were too busy kissing to listen. It didn't bother Tino per say, he just felt a wave of jealously overcome him. He'd never be loved like that. Because he was the rosebud, still waiting to flower, while Lukas was a rose in bloom, basking in the sunlight, attention and happiness.

* * *

**Meh. Berwald will appear in the next chapter cos he's cool ;3; To be honest, I know mpreg is impossible, but hey ho, its fiction ;)**

**I may continue this...but this will be updated last.**

**-Memo Jam**


	2. Search for a Wife

**Chapter two of Roses! I never expected people to like this, as it's mpreg, but I'm glad people do like it! Berwald is in this chapter! XD**

* * *

"Cousin...Are you mad at me?" Lukas asked the Finn, leaning against the wall of the house, staring down at Tino, who was drawing a patch of wild flowers. Tino looked up guiltily, pushing his hair out of his eyes before speaking.

"No Lukas...I'm not" The small Finn said uneasily, staring at Lukas' rounded stomach. The Norwegian stared at his cousin sadly, gently rubbing circles on his bump slowly.

"You are, you glare at me almost all the time with jealousy in your eyes! You think I can't see...but I do see, and I can't deal with this!" He shouted, glaring at the Finn, who looked up alarmed.

"Would you really want to be pregnant Tino? Would you want to be sick for months on end, eating food that would normally make you gag, or having terrible fucking mood swings? Would you like knowing that you'll be queen of this village one day? Would you want to stay awake each night, frightened about giving birth, or being abducted and held ransom? Would you Tino, _would you?!" _Lukas shouted, his eyes filling with tears. He turned, walking away.

Tino felt awful. He had been glaring at his cousin, and he felt terrible after hearing about all of the worries the Norwegian had. He followed after his cousin. "Lukas, I'm sorry...I've been really insensitive..." he mumbled. Lukas paused, sighing. He turned round.

"I'm sorry too...I've just been feeling scared recently..." he blushed, his hair obscuring his eyes - Lukas hated to show any form of weakness, even if he was just scared. "I have dreams, dreams in which I get abducted and tortured...I see you die, Mathias die...I see everyone die..." The Norwegian started to shiver.

"Maybe you should talk to Mathias...then he can move here for a bit. You'll feel safer, and if you go into labour in the middle of the night then he won't need to travel to get here" Tino suggested, taking Lukas' arm and pulling him into the house and up the stairs into his room.

Lukas looked around, sitting down heavily on the Finn's bed. Furs and woollen blankets were littered over the bed, a cotton pillow propped at the top. There was a mirror and wash bowl next to the door, and a wardrobe on the other side of the door. A box of Tino's art equipment lay next to the wardrobe, and on the window ledge there was a quantity of pillows to act as a seat. Under the bed there was a few boxes containing the Finns clothes. Tinos paintings and drawings were pinned over the walls, brightening the room and making it seem more homely.

"I've been making something for the baby...You probably won't like it though, it's rather plain" The violet eyed Finn said, running to his wardrobe and pulling out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. He handed it to Lukas, who looked at him expectantly. "Go on! Open it Lukas, I want to know what you think of it!"

Lukas opened it, and found a small necklace. A small diamond was attached to a rope made from animal hide. He burst into tears suddenly, startling Tino. "What's wrong!?" the Finn asked worriedly. Lukas shook his head, smling through his tears.

"It's beautiful Tino..." he whispered softly, the diamond glinting in his hands.

* * *

The sleeping arrangements concerning Mathias and Lukas had been seen to. Mathias now slept with Lukas instead of sleeping in the castle. The arrangement suited Lukas, whose nightmares were becoming frequently more disturbing, always ending with him kicking and screaming.

"Mathias..." Lukas whispered, clad only in a long, loose nightshirt. He padded softly over to the tall Dane who was looking out the window, nuzzling against his arm. "Come to bed..." he murmured tiredly, his eyes half-lidded with lack of sleep.

Mathias followed the future queen to bed, laying down amidst the furs and blankets, making sure Lukas was fully covered before dropping off to sleep, holding Lukas' hand, their fingers entwined.

Meanwhile, Tino hadn't been able to get to sleep. It was a warm, humid night with no breeze, meaning that having the window open didn't help at all. His cotton night shirt stuck to his sweaty skin, and no matter how many blankets he kicked off, he was still roasting warm. Deciding to go for a walk, he stuck his feet into his boots and set off quietly down the stairs, avoiding the step that creaked.

Walking outside, Tino felt at peace. Even though it was late, it wasn't properly dark since they were well into the summer months. He decided to walk to the waterfall, thinking he could have a quick swim to try and cool off. Arriving at the waterfall, he peeled off his boots, and jumped in, hoping his nightshirt would dry later. A wave of coolness made it's way around his warm, sweaty body, and he finally felt content. Floating on his back, he stared into the sky, smiling.

* * *

Berwald had been travelling the lands for weeks, searching for a wife. He was no king nor prince, but he was rich, and had a large house in an neighbouring land. Deciding to stop for the night, the Swede pulled on the horses reins, noticing a waterfall in the distance where he could collect water for both himself and the horse. As he moved closer, he noticed a pair of small boots, that lay behind a large rock.

Urging the horse to stand still, Berwald peered through the trees, seeing a small woman? No, the figure lacked breasts, but had wide, feminine hips and large thighs. Moving closer, he watched as the man stood under the waterfall, giggling. Berwald's eyes widened, and he continued to stare at the beautiful creature. The figure turned water dripping from his hair and face, and blinked his eyes.

Violet-blue. Large, violet-blue eyes with long, blonde eyelashes. Berwald stared at the figure a bit longer, before urging his horse further down stream.

Tino climbed out of the river, running round the trees to dry himself. Once he thought he was dry enough, though his night shirt was still damp, he returned to his boots. He gasped, noticing two beautiful white roses inside his boots. Carefully taking the roses out of his boots, Tino held them in his hands, running his fingers up the tough stem and the delicate, feather like petals.

Pulling his boots on, he walked slowly back to the village, his mind in a whirl. Where had the roses came from? Roses like that didn't grow around here...Not even in the king's private gardens...Opening the door carefully, Tino took his boots off, throwing them carelessly to the side and getting a small jug, filling it with water then placing the two roses in.

He walked up to his room quietly. He stood outside Lukas' room, listening, but it was silent. Smiling, the Finn ran into his own room. Placing the roses on the window sill and drawing the curtains, he was still deep in thought. Cuddling under the furs, he wondered about the roses, and where they had came from.

Staring at the roses, he smiled, closing his eyes and falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**This is a long chapter...(Well not really, but its longer than I usually write :D) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think! Please, constructive criticism only :)**

**Memo Jam **


	3. A new Life

**Not much to say, but thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! :3 I had no idea that people liked this fanfic. Btw a birth scene in this chappy! Its not terribly detailed but...:P**

* * *

The next morning dawned, rain pattering quietly against the windows. Tino opened his eyes, staring at the roses again. He had came to the conclusion that someone must have put them there. But why would someone put such beautiful roses in a pair of boots? There was a small knock on the door, then Lukas looked in, his hand resting on his stomach. Cuddling under the furs, Tino smiled softly.

"Hello cousin..." he murmured. Lukas moved and sat on Tino's bed, rubbing circles on his bump. He looked exhausted. There was dark circles under his navy blue eyes and he was pale. "Are you ok?" Tino asked, sitting up and rubbing his elder cousins back.

"I slept for an hour at the most...the baby kept me awake..." The Norwegian said quietly, laying on Tinos bed. "I can't wait till he's out, then I can relax.." he continued, his eyes flickering.

"Didn't Mathias try and help?" Tino asked, quite annoyed with the Dane. Lukas nodded, closing his eyes.

"He did Tino...don't get mad at him, he was so nice..even though he was tired himself. In the end, I told him just to sleep, he's been worrying about me too much.." Lukas whispered, turning to look out the window, spotting the roses.

"Tino, where did you get them? They are so very rare. They're Snowdrop roses. Men often give them to their partners when they propose to them..." Lukas explained. He had worked in a flower shop part time before his pregnancy, so he knew about flowers, such as their meanings and healing properties. Tino flushed red. He couldn't tell Lukas he had been at the waterfall last night, or he would get lectured.

"I-I found them...at the oak tree near the puffin nests, they were the only ones there, it was so weird! Anyway, have you got everything ready for the baby? I mean, you can never be be too ready..." The Finn started to ramble. Lukas stared at his cousin, perplexed, rubbing his bump softly.

Mathias burst into the room. "Hello! Hey Lukas, they want you to try on wedding dresses..." he said, sitting down next to his fiancée and placing his hand on Lukas' hand on the bump. Lukas sighed tiredly, standing.

"Okay..." He stared down expectantly at the Dane. "Come on then..." he mumbled. The Dane jumped up and left with the Norwegian, leaving Tino alone with his thoughts.

Tino stared at the roses again, his eyes narrowing. Maybe if he went back to the waterfall, he would find clues? Lukas and Mathias would be busy for the rest of the day, so he decided to go. Taking off his nightshirt and leaving it in a crumpled heap on the floor, Tino dug through his clothes box, looking for old clothes. Pulling on a cotton dress, he looked out the window. The rain had stopped, and the sun was beating down again; it would be another hot, sticky day.

Pulling on his boots, he grabbed his bag, stuffing his sketchbook and a few sticks of charcoal in before washing his face, then brushing his blonde hair. Hurrying through to the kitchen, he grabbed some food; some bread rolls, a bottle of lemonade, goats cheese and some Salmiakki liquorice. Heading through the garden, he burrowed under the fence, jumping over the small stream and walking through the fields towards the water fall.

Finally reaching the waterfall, he sat down, placing his bag next to him. He stared into the crystal clear water, spotting the occasional fish, its scales shining in the early morning sunlight.

* * *

Berwald had already decided that the blonde figure he had seen last night would be his wife. He didn't care that it was a man. He hoped that leaving the Snowdrop Roses would prove as a message, that he wanted him to be his wife, but he was beginning to have doubts. Since the Snowdrop rose was so rare, not many knew about its meanings, let alone its medical properties.

He was about to move on when he heard that giggling again. His eyes widening, the Swede moved back to the waterfall. He seen the same person as last night, _wearing a dress._ The material had bunched up around Tino's thighs, so it gave Berwald a great view of acres of creamy pale flawless skin. Walking to the river, he decided just to pretend he was collecting water for his horse.

"H-hello..."

Berwald turned around. The boy was even more beautiful up close. His eyes were a beautiful purple-blue, which were large and outlined with long blonde eyelashes. He had beautiful, plump cherry red lips, that looked so kissable...

"H'llo.."

The boy seemed to notice that his legs were exposed, so with a blush, he pulled the dress down. "I'm so sorry sir, I'm not usually this dirty or unformal, I just..." the Finn looked down, flushing darker. Again, he was the rosebud. Lukas would never be seen like this, his dress bunched up to his thighs with grass stains on his dress and legs.

"Y'u're cute..." Berwald murmured. Tino blushed more, now resembling a ripe tomato.

"T-thank you s-sir!" The small blonde said. No one had said that before to him. He felt a fluttery sensation in his chest. It was a strange feeling, but it didn't bother him. He actually liked it, in a strange but wonderful way.

It was obvious the stranger was not from his village. He was tall, with short blonde hair and piercing turquoise eyes. He wore a tunic and trousers with leather boots, which looked as if he was rather rich.

"M-my name is T-tino...Tino Väinämöinen.." Tino whispered, staring into the waters of the river yet again. A dragonfly skimmed the surface, its electric blue body shining in the watery sunlight.

"B'rwald Oxenstierna..." The tall blonde muttered. Tino looked at Berwald, his eyes wide, he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Berwald...I hope we can be friends" Tino whispered softly, taking out his sketchbook and a stick of charcoal, beginning to draw the waterfall. After a few minutes of silence, Tino heard movement. Looking up, he seen Berwald sliding a rose in his hair, behind his ear.

A Snowdrop Rose. A rose symbolising a proposal. Tino looked up at Berwald, perplexed, the roses petals tickling his ear. "B-berwald...you know what that rose is...don't you?" he asked curiously, looking at his reflection in the water.

"Y's...I'm w'll aw're of it..."

"So why?"

There was a silence. Tino decided to drop the subject, continuing to draw. Berwald's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"T'no, do I sc're you?" Berwald asked gruffly. Tino flinched, looking at the Swede. Was he scared? Well yes, he didn't even know him, yet Berwald wanted to marry him, which was rather weird, but did he actually hate him? No. He didn't. Berwald was rather handsome...

"No, I don't hate you Berwald...I-I find you attractive too..."

It was Berwald's turn to be stunned.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow, ok? We can talk more then..." The Finn stood up, bending over to brushing down his dress. In the progress of doing so, his dress rode up, revealing creamy thighs, the bottom of a pert, plump ass...Oh god...He was already staring at the Finn...

* * *

When Tino arrived home, he was greeted with some news.

"Your cousin has gone into labour Tino! He's in his room with Mathias...He wants you there too..." Elizabeta the maid said softly, pushing Tino towards the stairs.

Walking into his cousins room, he seen Lukas, holding on to the end of his bed, trembling, moaning softly. Mathias sat on the bed, holding Lukas' hand and soothing him.

"It's ok love...shh...I'm here and Tino's just arrived..." The Dane whispered, his voice sounding mature, not his usual loudness.

"Lukas..." Tino rushed to his side "Is a doctor not-"

"No...I want to do this by myself..I just want y-you and Mathias..." he muttered, leaning heavily against the foot of the bed. "It hurts..." he whimpered softly, tensing.

"Don't tense Lukas, it'll hurt more..." Tino said, helping his cousin to the bed. Mathias rubbed his fiancées back, whispering loving words in his ear.

Hours later, the Norwegian had began pushing. He held Mathias' hand, almost screaming in pain. "AHH!" he screamed, biting his lip and drawing blood. He was trembling, his blonde hair stuck to his face with sweat. He felt exhausted, and was near giving up.

"One more push..." Tino murmured. Soon, a short, yet loud cry filled the room. Lukas smiled, collapsing against Mathias, a small smile on his face. Tino wrapped the baby in a blanket, handing him to Lukas. The small baby opened his indigo blue eyes, letting out a small mewl.

"Hello Nikolai!" Mathias said excitedly, smiling down at the small baby. "I'm your Far! This is your Mor though...he's the guy that took care of you for all those months..." he said softly.

Tino took that as a cue to leave. Smiling at the new family, he walked to his room, throwing himself down on his bed. He felt jealous, though he had no reason to be.

Thinking about Berwald and the roses instead, he suddenly realised something.

He liked him...

* * *

**A beautiful birth scene! NOT...I hate writing them, I find them so awkward haha. Mor means 'mom' in Danish and Far means 'Dad' in Danish I think...THATSWHATGOOGLETRANSLATESAID.N Please correct me nicely if I'm wrong :)**

**I had to put in Mathias talking to his new son...ITS TOO CUTE. There won't be much Dennor from now on. Obviously it will still be there, just not as much.**

**Also, the snowdrop rose is made up XD IMSOFUCKINGORIGINALWITHNAMESLIKE**

**BERWALD U WANNA MARRY TINO! :')**

**Memo Jam**


	4. Realisation

**I'm sorry about this chapter ;_; I tried my hardest, but It still seems...wrong...**

* * *

Tino lay in the garden, staring up into the sapphire blue sky. He felt confused.. Confused about the roses and Berwald. It felt nice to be in the spotlight for once, to be out of Lukas' shadow. He closed his eyes, trying to remember what Berwald looked like...Turquoise blue eyes, muscular, handsome... He smiled, giggling.

"Tino, what are you laughing at?" Tino opened his eyes, seeing Lukas standing in front of him, holding baby Nikolai in his arms. The Norwegian looked so different without his bump. He was a lot skinnier obviously, but he seemed more relaxed. His normally soulless eyes seemed to be brighter, and a small smile was present on his usually stoic face. Nikolai cooed softly, and Lukas smiled, holding him closer to his chest.

"Nothing cousin! Can I see little Nikolai?" he asked, watching as Lukas sat down. The older blonde passed the bundle carefully to the Finn, who smiled. Nikolai was gorgeous. He had soft, light blonde hair (with the a small curl, much like his mothers), pale skin, and large, indigo blue eyes that reminded Tino very much of Lukas. He was wearing a little cotton sleepsuit, and he wore the necklace Tino made him round his neck. Nikolai mewled, grasping Tino's finger with his tiny hand.

"You'd make a great mother Tino..." Lukas said quietly. The small Finn blushed deeply, looking away. He passed Nikolai back to Lukas, and stood up, brushing off his dress. "Where are you going?" the Norwegian asked, looking up a his cousin, rocking Nikolai gently.

"I'm just going for a walk" Tino said, leaving Lukas and running out of the garden. He slowed to a run when he left the village gates, walking slowly through the fields to the waterfall. He thought about Berwald. Was he being genuine? Or was he cruelly playing with Tino, laughing at him behind his back? No...Tino thought. The way the Swede looked at him with those eyes...

He ran through the trees, noticing Berwald's tall figure. "H-hello Berwald.." He stuttered softly, sitting down on the grass. Berwald looked up from the bit of wood he was carving, surprised. When Tino hadn't appeared, he had assumed he had scared him off...

"I'm sorry that I'm late...my cousin Lukas distracted me with his baby..." Tino giggled, looking up at the Swede, changing positions so he was leaning on his knees.

"Y'ur c'usin is a m'n?" Berwald asked, his knife hovering over the carved wood, looking at the Finn. Tino nodded.

"In our family, it's not just the females that can bare children.. The males can too, but only if they take a certain medicine that only our family has.. But when males manage to conceive, their pregnancies are usually worse than usual pregnancies.." he explained, fiddling with his dress, blushing. Berwald would probably think he was a freak... The taller blonde stared at him. So that meant Tino could bare children too...He thought, noticing Tinos cherry red blush

"Lukas just gave birth yesterday actually, to a baby boy...Nikolai Bondevik-Kohler" Tino said happily, leaning back against the grass and staring up into the sky.

Berwald frowned. Kohler...Most likely Mathias Kohler, a man he despised. Back when they were children, Berwald and his parents were travellers. They had came to the village, and had stayed for a few weeks, to help with the harvest. Since Mathias was the kings son, all of the village children liked him. Mathias had ridiculed and tormented Berwald in front of Berwald for weeks, until they had gotten into a fight.

In the end, Berwald had broken one of Mathias' fingers, and burst his lip. Mathias had scratched Berwald's eyes, almost blinding him. Luckily, the village doctor had managed to save the Swede's eyes, but now, it seemed as if he was glaring at everyone he met, because of the damage to his eyes. Ever since that day, Berwald had resented the future king of that village. He told Tino none of this, so he kept quiet

Berwald went back to his wood carving. Tino looked up, noticing the wood in Berwald's hands. "Ber, what's that?" he asked.

Berwald looked at Tino. _Ber..Tino had called him Ber!_ Trying to relax his facial features but failing, Berwald stared at the Finn. "J'st a w'od c'rving..." he muttered, handing him the carving, which was of a reindeer. Tino smiled, looking at the carving.

"Ber, that's amazing! I wish I could do that, I can just draw..." The Finn smiled softly, in the Swede's opinion, looking like an angel. A beautiful blonde, violet eyed angel..Berwald blushed softly at the compliment.

"It's n't th't g'od..." he murmured. Tino smiled softly, standing and moving in front of the Swede.

"Don't doubt yourself Berwald..." he whispered, petting the Swede's large rough hand with his own delicate soft one. Berwald looked up at the Finn, forgetting to relax his facial features. He thought the Finn would run away, but he stayed, smiling softly at him.

* * *

They decided to go for a walk a little while later. Tino lead the way, threading wild flowers together to make a necklace. They walked in silence for a bit, simply enjoying each others company. Tino had never felt as happy as he did now. He had no idea why he didn't run away, back to the village. Usually, Tino was careful around strangers, but now, he as walking with one? A man he had just met a day ago...

Tino didn't care anymore. It was his turn to be the rose..to be in the spotlight, to have a man admire _him. _Not Lukas, him. Laying down in the long grass, Tino stared up at the cloudy sky. It would rain soon..

"Berwald, I think I should go back...It's going to rain soon and I don't want to catch a cold" Tino said, standing. Berwald sighed deeply, looking down. Tino looked back at Berwald, then towards his village. He bit his lip, trying to decide. Lukas would want him to help look after Nikolai and make dinner...

"Ber, I promise I'll be back, ok?" he smiled.

"I'll w'lk w'th you..."

Tino smiled, running ahead of the Swede. Berwald looked at him. Tino was so full of life. He was beautiful... He wanted to hear the Finn's moans as he caressed his creamy pale skin, he wanted to kiss those soft, red lips, he wanted to feel his body underneath his own...

No. He had to stop. They had to get closer, before trying anything like that. Berwald would never take advantage of Tino. He would love him and care for him until the small blonde was ready to perform anything else..

A mewl of pain pulled Berwald from his thoughts. Tino had tripped over a rock a few meters ahead of him and was clutching his ankle. Running towards him, he kneeled next to him. "Wh't h'ppened?" he asked, gently peeling Tino's hand from his ankle so he could examine it.

"I-I tripped...Berwald it hurts..." Tino whimpered, tears welling in his eyes. Berwald frowned, taking Tino's boot off, then feeling the ankle. He sighed in relief; it was only sprained. Ripping some fabric of his shirt, he tied it tightly round the ankle.

"It's 'nly spr'ined...c'n you p't your w'ight on it?" Berwald asked, helping the Finn to stand. Tino nodded,holding onto Berwald's arm for support.

"Y-yeah..I think so..But you ripped your shirt Berwald!" he motioned towards the Swede's ripped shirt. Berwald shook his head, wrapping his arm round Tino's waist and helping him back to the village. The sun was beginning to set as they crossed the field, drawing close to Tino's house. Helping him over the fence, Berwald looked at Tino.

"Goodbye..." Tino smiled "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked quietly, blushing. Berwald nodded, turning away and heading back across the field, back into the forest. Tino watched for a moment, before limping inside the house. Moving into the sitting room, he seen the fire was on. He stood in the doorway, silent, watching.

Lukas was lying on the fur rug on the floor at the front of the fire, with Nikolai lying on his chest. The Norwegian cooed and whispered to his son, kissing his forehead. "My beautiful little boy..." Lukas cooed quietly, kissing his son on the nose. Tino smiled softly, becoming uncomfortable and moving out the room, up the stairs.

Tino sat on his window seat, looking out to the forest, the evening sun beating down on his face, warming his pale skin. He stared at the roses, then back to the forest. A odd feeling bubbled up in his chest, and he clenched his fists. He suddenly realised that, if he wanted to be happy like Mathias and Lukas, he'd have to take matters into his own hands. He was fed up of wasting away, waiting for the future.

He'd create his future.

* * *

**I'm not exactly happy with this chapter. It may seem rushed, but I took dayyyyys~ to write it. This story has be fast paced, so that's why its going kinda fast :P**

**Theres a side story (one-shot) to 'Roses' IN THE WRITING! It may be out soon, but it depends how quick I am at writing it~**

**Memo Jam**


	5. Memories

**Heya guys!**

**I'm glad people like this fanfic! There's a side story to Roses now. It's called 'The Tale of a Rose Blossom' and it features Lukas and his life from his childhood, relationship with Mathias and the birth of Nikolai. So ya, read it if you want :)**

* * *

The rain pattered against the windows of the living room. Tino curled up on the sofa, reading. His ankle had swollen, so he couldn't walk that much. He wouldn't go anywhere anyway, as it was raining. Lukas walked into the room, holding Nikolai. "Hello Tino, could you look after Nikolai for a bit? I need to try on the wedding dresses again" The Norwegian asked, stifling a yawn.

"Aww, of course! Nikolai loves his uncle Tino, doesn't he?" Tino cooed, taking the small baby in his arms. Lukas smiled, going into the kitchen. Tino looked at Nikolai, smiling softly. He wondered how it felt, to have a child, a baby, that was yours to love and care for. Nikolai was a exact replica of Lukas, but he was a loud baby. He didn't cry, he just mewled and cooed to himself a lot, reminding Tino a lot of Mathias' talking. Nikolai cooed, nuzzling against Tino's chest sleepily.

The living room door opened, and Mathias appeared, his hair and clothes soaked with the rain. He seen his son, his smile widening. "Hello my little Niko!" he said, taking Nikolai in his arms. Tino smiled, leaving the room and limping up to his room. He sighed, staring at the roses. They were beginning to wilt, the beautiful snow white petals falling off. He missed Berwald. He wanted to see Berwald... Staring out the window towards the field, he seen him.

Rubbing his eyes and looking again, he seen him, standing by the fence, standing in the pouring rain. The Small Finn smiled softly. Berwald was waiting for him...In the rain.. Should he go out and see him? Tino sighed. He couldn't just walk out. Lukas didn't let him out in the rain, as he got sick easily. But maybe, Tino could climb out the window? Deciding to, Tino opened the window with a creak, attracting Berwald's attention. The Swede stared up at the Finn, the stare sending delightful shivers down his spine.

Pushing the wilted Snowdrop Rose behind his ear, Tino climbed out the window, edging along the gutter until he reached the tree branch. Climbing onto the branch, he jumped down to the ground, wincing in pain because of his hurt ankle. Maybe that wasn't a good idea... He limped towards Berwald, who helped him over the fence. They walked through the fields, to the waterfall.

Tino sneezed, blinking his eyes, suddenly noticing he was soaked, and freezing. Berwald turned round, hearing the sneeze. "T'no y'ur fr'zen.." he muttered, picking the Finn up bridal style and covering him in his cloak. Tino leaned against Berwald's warm chest, staring up at his face. He was so handsome...He noticed that Berwald's bluey-green eyes were slightly cloudy. Tino wondered why they were like that, frowning. He remembered that people's eyes went cloudy if they were blind, but Berwald had great eyesight, especially if he rode a horse...

They finally reached a warm, dry cave.

There was a large fire in the middle, with a pot hanging over it. There were shelves lining the walls, with different bottles, jars and books on them. There was a large, comfy looking bed covered in furs and blankets against the wall of the cave, and there were many boxes and trunks full of clothing and other items. Tino sat on one of the furs next to the fire, the warm glow warming his cold skin.

"G've me y'ur cl'thes, I'll dry th'm..." Berwald said, taking off his own shirt and throwing it aside. Tino's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he stared at Berwald's well toned chest. He had defined muscles, yet scars littered the pale flesh. Tino hastily pulled off his dress, pulling his undershirt down quickly to hide his wide hips, his chubby stomach..He then hated himself for wearing shorts that showed off his fat thighs...He really had to stop eating Elizabeta's honey and walnut cake..

"B-berwald, what happened to your eyes?" Tino asked quietly, looking down. Berwald took the lid of the pot, giving the contents a stir before answering.

"G't into a f'ght wh'n I w's y'unger..." Berwald muttered, not meeting Tino's eyes. The small Finn frowned, looking down at his clasped hands on his lap.

"With who?" Tino asked.

"M'thias..." Berwald muttered, his eyes bright with anger. Tino's eyes widened, suddenly remembering the day, back when he was five, the day Lukas took him and Emil to the field...

* * *

_Why the hell did you knock the Bondevik kid over Berwald? Are you too big to say excuse me, you dirty Swede? Go back where you came from!" Mathias shouted, walking over to the tall boy. Mathias was a few inches shorter than him, but he didn't let him deter him as he stared at him._

_Mathias took a few steps closer to the Swede, punching his face. Tino and Emil whimpered, hiding behind roared with pain, suddenly thrusting his fingers against the Swedes eyes, scratching them. Tino peeked out from behind Lukas, squeaking as he seen the blood dripping from the boys turquoise blue eyes._

_Tino watched as a village boy led the tall blonde boy past them. He wasn't crying. As he passed Tino, he rubbed his eyes, a speck of blood landing on Tino's cheek. The small Finn blinked his violet eyes, rubbing the blood off, still staring at the boy._

_He hoped he'd be ok..._

_Tino turned round. Lukas was on top of Mathias, punching him, a ring of village children around them. "Why did you do that to his eyes?! You idiot, what if he goes blind?" The small Norwegian screamed, continuing to punch the Dane. Tino watched as Mathias said something to Lukas, which made the Norwegian blush. Lukas slapped Mathias across the face, grabbing Emil and Tino's hands and took them home..._

* * *

Tino hadn't thought of that memory for a long time. "I-I was there B-berwald...I was the little blonde with the red ribbon round my neck.. Can you remember me?" he whispered, not looking at the Swede.

"Y's...I r'member, y'u were st'ring at me..." Berwald chuckled. Tino blushed scarlet. "An' to 'nswer y'ur q'estion, I w's ne'rly bl'nded..." he said quietly.

Tino stared at him. He understood why he hated Mathias so much.

* * *

**BLARG.**

**Memo jam**


	6. He picked his 'Flower'

**Heya guys~! **

**SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER : NOT DETAILED REALLY**

**I've decided this fanfic will be quite long. Also, I've only got a week or something left of my Summer Break, so I'll be at school. Updates will be slightly delayed, as this year I'll be doing exams so I need to revise, or I'll fuck up my exams and I won't be able to take the highers I need to get into Art college!**

**So I apologise in advance for that. So in the next week, I'll try and update all my stories and churn out some one-shots keep you all busy.**

**I also changed the summary because the plots changed XD Haha**

**I think I fucked this chapter up...';;_;;**

* * *

Tino stared into the amber flames of the fire. He felt a burning hate for Mathias, a burning hate that made him feel guilty. Mathias had always been kind to him, but what he did to Berwald was horrible. Berwald had done nothing to deserve it. Sighing deeply, the small Finn looked down at his clenched fists at his sides.

Berwald had brought Vodka out of one of the boxes, and was drinking from the bottle. Tino looked away awkwardly. He had never drank before, because he was underage (Well, according to Lukas he was) but Tino knew that Emil had drank before, when he was with Kaoru, and Emil had managed to hide it from Lukas. Deciding to live a bit, Tino took the bottle of Vodka, taking a large swig and swallowing, wiping his mouth.

The sky grew darker as the two blondes continued to drink. Berwald stayed sober, but now Tino was borderline, tipsy but not quite drunk. His cheeks were flushed, his hair was ruffled and his shorts were pulled up, showing acres of creamy skin.

"Ber, I feel so lonely all the time! Everyone _stares_ at Lukas, as if they want to fuck him on the spot. Even now that he has Mathias and his baby, everyone still stares. _It's not faaair..._" the small Finn whined. "Lukas is so beautiful, and I'm so u-ugly..." he burst into tears.

"No one wants me.." he whimpered, tears falling down his flushed cheeks. Berwald stared at Tino. He wanted to say how much Tino was wrong - he wanted him. He wanted to kiss him, feel him, hear him scream... Berwald felt heat pool across his cheeks, so he drank more vodka. No, Tino would never want him, not with his half blinded eyes..

Suddenly, he felt a small weight of his lap. Opening his eyes, he seen Tino, sitting on his lap, leaning against his chest. Closing the vodka bottle, Berwald chucked it into the corner, hearing it smash. He had decided, he wanted Tino as his wife.

"Ber, wheres the vodka?" Tino asked, pouting.

"Y'u aren't g'tting anym're" Berwald decided, helping the Finn up and helping him to the entrance to the cave. "W're g'ing for a w'lk..." he said, taking Tino's hand in his. The small blonde may have been tipsy, but he understood what was happening, as the cold air was sobering him up.

"Where are we going?" Tino asked, shivering in the cold night air. Berwald lifted him up, bundling his inside his cloak. The small Finn smiled, wrapping his legs round the Swede's waist and holding on gently to his neck, resting his head against his shoulder. Berwald smelled of fresh mint and pine, which was a nice scent.

"J'st f'r a walk..." Berwald said, as he walked through the trees, the sound of owls hooting and snapping twigs the only sounds they could hear. Tino nuzzled against the Swede's neck. He felt safe in his arms...Was it wrong to feel that way? He and Berwald had only known each other for a few days, a week at most. Lukas and Mathias had been dating since they were teenagers. They had known each other since they were children... Tino bit his lip. Why should he try and be Lukas? He was his own person.

He was Tino. Not Lukas. Not a Bondevik beauty with soulless indigo eyes...

"Ber, can we go back now?" Tino asked quietly, nuzzling against the Swede's neck again. Berwald tensed, feeling the warm skin of Tino's cheek brush against the cool skin of his neck. Tino knew that he had to start living his own life. Gone were the days in which Tino listened to everything Lukas told him.

He wanted to be with Berwald. He didn't care if Mathias nor Lukas would approve. It was his turn to be happy, his turn to feel the sunlight on his face, the stares directed to him.

He wanted to feel loved. In every way possible...

* * *

Tino had no idea how it had came to this. He lay on the bed, his pants cast to floor, his legs spread wide as Berwald prepared him. It hurt, but not as much as he was expecting; Berwald as being so gentle and loving. His body felt on fire, each touch coaxing a reaction out of him. Perhaps

The Swede found the small Finns hand, giving it a squeeze as he guided his member into Tino's tight hole. Tino winced, squeezing Berwald's hand and staring into the Swede's turquoise eyes. He gave a large moan, arching his back as he came. Berwald came soon after, pulling out and laying next to Tino. He stared at the small Finn, stroking his cheek.

Tino felt amazing. He shivered violently, the pleasure of the night finally catching up on him. He stared at Berwald, smiling softly. "That was so good..." he whispered sleepily, cuddling under the furs. Before everything turned dark, he heard three words.

"Jag älskar dig"

Tino's dreams that night were dark and distant. He seen Lukas, staring at his angrily while Mathias ordered him to prison for having sexual intercourse with an outsider. The dreams become more muddled as the little alcohol left in his bloodstream entered his dreams...

Tino woke up, his heart beating fast. He blinked sleepily, wondering where he was. Then it hit him. He was no longer a virgin. He was in Berwald's bed, naked. Then lastly..._He had a aching headache..._

"h're..." Berwald mumbled, handing Tino a bowl of porridge and honey. Tino looked up, smiling.

"Thank you Berwald!" he took the bowl, suddenly remembering the night before and blushing deeply . After finishing it, the small Finn got out of bed, stretching. His hips and lower back hurt. Then he suddenly remembered. He had left the house yesterday without telling anyone.

He grabbed his shorts and undershirt, pulling them on and pulling his dress and boots on after, frantically combing his hair. Berwald stared at his little wife, a small smile playing on his lips. Tino turned around as he was about to leave, cupping the Swede's face and pulling him down for a kiss.

"I'll see you soon...I love you" He said, hurrying out the cave and leaving Berwald speechless.

* * *

**BLARG. hi gaiis.**

**I don't know if I should make tino pregnant...Any thoughts? ;P**

**I know this chapter is ooc and rushed. Imma sorry it wont happen again duckies I promise! ;_;**

**-MeMoJaM**


	7. Lies

**Heya duckies! **

**So, tons of people want Tino preggers! xD I promise I will make him pregnant, just not yet. I have an idea for the story so yep. I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for your help in helping me decide about Tino's pregnancy C:**

* * *

Tino knew he'd be in trouble as soon as he walked in the house. Lukas, Mathias and Emil were sitting at the kitchen table, staring at him. Emil had a look of indifference on his face, Mathias was glaring at him while Lukas looked as him he'd been crying. The small Finn tried to walk past, but Mathias' voice stopped him.

"Where the fuck were you? Lukas was so worried...He got no sleep at all last night!"

Tino pushed a lock of hair behind his ear and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was so confused. What should he say to them? He couldn't say what really happened.. He blushed, looking down. The silence was deafening. Lukas stood up, murmuring about Nikolai. He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Mathias stood also, glaring at Tino then following after his fiancée. Tino stood, rooted to the spot. They'd ask him again later, he knew it. "So Tino, what have you been doing?" Emil smirked, sipping some Hot Chocolate.

"More like where have you been?! You missed a ton of shit! Mathias proposed to Lukas and Lukas gave birth and-"

Emil rolled his eyes. "I was with Kaoru, and I told Lukas where I was going, unlike you, so don't go lecturing me! I'm back in time for the harvest festival so there..." He crossed his arms huffily. Tino stretched, heading for the door.

"I'm going for a bath Emil..." He murmured. The younger boy followed, smirking.

"You're telling me everything ok? Nothings getting missed out. I won't tell, promise." Emil smirked, following Tino up the stairs. They went into the bathroom, and Tino filled the bath, putting some bubble bath into the warm water. He took off his clothes, throwing them in the clothes basket before laying down in the warm soapy water. "Tino, tell me." Emil said, sitting on the floor next to the bath.

So Tino told him the story of how he met Berwald, how he began meeting him frequently, how his feelings began to grow and last night, when he climbed out his window in the pouring rain. He told Emil about the vodka, then the sex. Throughout the story, Emil was smirking, sipping his hot chocolate demurely.

"Wow Tino, you're only fifteen! How old is Berwald?" Emil said, sitting up on his knees. Tino blushed.

"H-he's eighteen...And I'm basically sixteen! My birthday's next week..." Tino pouted, flicking some water at Emil.

"So is he really grown up? Or is he like Mathias?" Emil asked, looking up at Tino, a smirk still present on his face. Tino smiled.

"He acts so mature! It seems like he's glaring a lot, but he's not, its just because his eyes were damaged a while ago..He's such a sweetie, and I love him..." Tino whispered, staring up at the ceiling "That's why you can't tell a soul Emil, ok? Please, I'm begging you. I can't lose him..."

Emil stared at Tino sympathetically. He knew what life had been like for him, always in the shadow of Lukas. Emil knew what it was like to love..He couldn't bare it if he lost Kaoru. "Ok Tino, I promise, I won't tell anyone..."

* * *

Tino sat in his room, staring out the window and sketching a picture of Berwald. He wanted to see Berwald, but he knew sneaking out was out of the question for a few days. He wished he could talk to him, tell him that he love him again.. There was a short knock on the door and Tino jumped, crumpling the sketch up and sitting on it. Emil walked in, and sat on Tino's bed.

"Tino! I seen him!"

Tino was gobsmacked. "How!?" he almost screamed, staring at his younger cousin, who seemed just as confused as he was.

"I was going to the Sweetshop to get some Liquorice then this guy in a cloak with the hood pulled up tapped me on the arm and asked me if I knew Tino and I nodded and he gave me a letter!" Emil completed the tale in one breath, panting as he pulled out a piece of paper, rolled up and tied with a red ribbon. The small Finn opened the letter with trembling hands.

_Dear Tino,_

_I hope this letter reaches you fine. I hope you didn't get interrogated badly when you went home.. I'll come for you tonight at Midnight, so we can talk._

_Jag älskar dig, always_

_Berwald_

Tino literally screamed, jumping up and punching the air. He picked up Emil and spun him round, laughing. "Oh EMil, thank you so much!" The Blonde Finn shouted, cuddling the Icelander close and making him grumble.

"I think you broke my rib..." he muttered. Tino jumped up, looking at the clock. Eight O'clock. Not soon enough. He had to get through dinner, a now awkward, silent affair, only broken when Nikolai was present. After hiding the letter in his clothes box, Tino and Emil walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Lukas was already there, bouncing Nikolai on his hip and whispering to him as he stirred the stew. Tino felt bad, so biting his lip, he walked over the stove, taking the spoon from his cousin and starting to stir the stew. Lukas stared at him before sitting down at the table, holding Nikolai close to his chest. After dishing up the stew with some wild rice, Tino sat the bowls on the table.

"Is Mathias joining us?" Tino asked, his voice sounding high and squeaky. Lukas shook his head, kissing Nikolai's blonde curls. Nikolai cooed softly, blinking his large indigo eyes. "Hello Nikolai, you're adorable, aren't you sweetie?" Tino cooed, smiling at the baby.

"Tino, I'd like to talk to you after dinner..." Lukas said, his voice monotone. The rest of dinner was eaten in silence.

* * *

Tino followed Lukas to his and Mathias' shared room. Lukas laid Nikolai down in his cot, turning round to meet Tino's eyes. "So Tino, where were you?"

"I'll tell you cousin, only if you promise not to tell Mathias..." Tino said quietly, staring at his elder cousin. Lukas tensed, then nodded.

"Fine Tino..." he murmured, looking visibly uncomfortable about lying to his fiancée. Tino smirked. He would lie to Lukas. He made up a tale about himself, how he was training with weapons. At the end Lukas smiled softly. "I thought you had met someone, you're too young to know about love yet. Emil and Kaoru are naïve, they aren't in love..." The Norwegian explained.

Tino bit his lip, wanting to defend himself and Emil. But he kept his tongue, smiling softly at his cousin, knowing he _would_ see Berwald tonight.

* * *

**So Tino's being a little liar, and he has a meeting with Ber tonight ;)**

**-MeMoJaM**


End file.
